Not In The Mood
by obsidianLight16
Summary: It seems that no matter his good intentions, things always go wrong.


**A/N: I find it fun to write from Deidara's perspective. **

**This fic goes along with my other story Friggin' Walnuts, but it's not a sequel. Just goes to show you what kind of trouble this kid can get into when trying to do innocent things. :D**

**Warning: Language, slight OOC...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. Or maybe I would. The series would just never end :P**

**Deidara's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon. I was calm and relaxed, sitting with perfect posture at the desk beside my desk. Nothing could ruin this moment. My concentration-<p>

"Oi…Deidara, you in there?" Kisame's voice rings out, jostling the knob on my bedroom door.

"Go away un," I call from my position at my desk, a small candle lit as I worked.

"But you haven't come out all day. You missed breakfast and lunch," he says.

"Are you my mother?" I question with a vein about to burst. "I said to go away! I'm fine!"

"And totally going through mood swings…" Kisame mutters before I hear his footsteps walk off.

An hour passes and I start to believe I have been left in solitude for the rest of the day.

"Hey Deidara," a far-too cheerful tone calls out to me from the hall.

That's it. I'm going to stop thinking things.

I feel my brow quirk. "_Yes…_?"

"**It's unhealthy to stay locked away for so long." **_"What's the matter?"_

"Nothing Zetsu!" I politely scream.

"**Geez! Just wondering." **_"No wonder Kisame was mumbling those things…"_

There's some more muttering by Zetsu as he glides away, but I couldn't be any happier to be left alone. You'd think these guys had nothing else better to do then to try and find out what I've been up to since the sun rose.

In the span of ten minutes there are three more interruptions by Hidan-

"Hey fucker open up!"

Kakuzu-

"You don't have anything for me to heal this time?"

And Konan-

"Deidara? Are you alright?"

Although I was kind enough not to yell at the only woman in the organization, it had only served to make me even angrier and annoyed at the living and breathing members currently residing in this base.

I sit, allowing a blanket of quiet to fall over me. I don't dare move lest someone else come along and ruin it.

~X~

**-Three Hours Later-**

~X~

Satisfied that no one would come by anymore, I delicately pick up my pencil and begin writing on the half-filled paper before me.

Two minutes later there is a light knock on my door.

I'm practically breathing fire as my neck snaps around and my eyes shoot daggers into the only thing separating me from the morons outside. "Who the hell is it this time!"

"…It's Itachi."

Well that shut me up pretty good.

"Why have you locked yourself up?"

Ah. It seems like that's the question of the day around here.

I sigh, pausing in my writing. "It's…nothing yeah…" Ever since the incident with the walnuts, the tension between Itachi and I had lessened. Somewhat. I wasn't about to act all sunshine and giggles around him, but I figure the hostility I show towards him on a daily basis could be toned a bit.

I can practically _hear _the hesitation through my door as Itachi murmurs a low, "If you say so," and then walks away.

A suspended silence hangs above me as I strain my ears and try to listen for any sign of another member coming in to bug me. When I realize there's no one around, I go back to listlessly writing away at the paper before me.

"Tobi didn't know sempai liked to write," a voice randomly comments.

I felt a chill run up my spine, writing at a slower pace, although my brow had yet to stop twitching.

"Is sempai ignoring Tobi? Tobi's sad now…"

Okay! Definitely _not _imagining things!

My head whirls around, eyes popping out of my head. "How the hell did you get in here un?"

Tobi lifts his shoulders and I _know _there's a smile beneath that damn mask. "Tobi just picked the lock." He waves around a tiny bobby pin.

A low growl escapes my lips as I physically lift him by the collar of his cloak and throw him out my bedroom. "Stay out of here will you!"

"But sempai~" he begins to wail.

I kick the door shut without mercy, stomping back to my desk before yanking out the chair in front of it and plopping down in aggravation. Was it so wrong of me to want some alone time writing to myself? Is it that weird that I can- _Kami forbid_- survive without my explosions?

I don't think it's so odd!

A sweatdrop forms on the back of my head. Then again…I'm not the one used to being woken up in the morning by obnoxious fireworks in the hallway.

With a sigh, I turn my attention back to what I was working on before everyone saw it fit to bother me. The sheet of paper, filled with nonsensical drabbles that would surely have the other Akatsuki members try and skin me alive, stares up at me blankly.

I smack a hand to my face.

Now I can suddenly sense the emotions of a piece of paper? Ridiculous! I've been sitting here for far too long…

I sense Sasori-no-danna enter my room without knocking. "Hey brat," he greets.

What a jerk!

"Can you not read danna?" I grind out, grabbing my writing pencil to stop myself from punting Sasori-danna out of the room. He would beat me easily and then flip my underwear over my head. It wouldn't be the first time.

"How come you're threatening to blow up anyone who tries to come in here?" he questions. "It's really strange considering the fact that none of us have heard an explosion all day," danna muses.

I glare angrily at the piece of paper in front of me. "Will all of you quit bugging me? Am I _supposed _to blow crap up all day? I'm just not in the mood!"

"So _that's _the reason why you've been holed up in your room all day," I hear my danna say in an amused voice. "I had half a mind to think that you'd gotten into the walnuts again and killed yourself."

"Ha ha, very funny," I mutter, toying with the pencil I held. I wonder briefly if I could somehow turn it into a bomb and throw it at Sasori-danna so he would go away. But unfortunately for me, a pencil was made out of wood. Danna would probably just like it if I hit him with one of his own kind.

"Why aren't you in the mood?" he asks, coming to sit beside me at my desk.

My eye twitches. "Because I'm not un. Is there a problem with that?"

Danna laughs before smacking me upside the head.

"Itai! What the heck was that for?" I growl, holding the growing welt on the back of my head.

He snorts quietly, eying the paper I had been sitting in front of for the last seven hours. "What are you working on?"

Subconsciously I move it away, glaring at my danna with narrowed eyes. "Nothing."

"Let me see." He reaches for the paper- I move it again. His brows furrow and he tries yet again.

Soon enough, I'm running around my small room with Sasori-no-danna chasing me, knocking over the not-so-expensive lamp Kakuzu bought for everyone and throwing my pillows at my attacker. Finally, once I've foolishly backed myself into a corner on top of my bed with the wall behind me in and danna in front, I seize the paper in a fit of madness and shove it in my mouth.

Danna stares at me with wide eyes.

I stare back with puffed cheeks. I might have tried to figure out why he was looking at me so oddly if the answered hadn't appeared on its own accord.

With me choking on the damn sheet of paper.

My eyes bug as I fall forward, scratching at my throat as if that would magically give me the air I was suddenly lacking.

Sasori-danna sighs heavily before heaving me over his shoulder and proceeding to walk us towards the one room I had grown too familiar with in the short amount of time I had joined Akatsuki.

~X~

Kakuzu stared at me as I slowly turned blue from oxygen deprivation. "Oh God, why are you here now?"

"God? There is no God! There is only Jashin-sama!" Hidan's voice shouts from inside the room.

Sasori lifts a brow, shoving me forward. "The brat ate a piece of paper. I think he's choking."

Oh great observation mighty observer Sasori-no-danna! I cast a vicious look over my shoulder at him before Kakuzu yanks me into his room, closing the door and locking me in the same area as a bloody Hidan and medical psychopath.

On cue, Kakuzu pulls out a handsaw, advancing towards me.

I take a step back, eyes wide.

Once again my screams went unheard.

Damn Hidan for laughing.

And damn Kakuzu!

~X~

**- Ten Minutes Later-**

~X~

"Have a safe walk back to your room now," Kakuzu guffaws as he pushes me outside his doorway.

"Kakuzu you bastard-" I start to growl, narrowing my eyes at him.

He grins and I hear Hidan laughing in an uproar once more as he shuts his door closed.

I glower at the slab of wood separating me from the two zombie brothers before an idea hits me. I let out a partially deranged snicker, pulling a handful of clay out from the pouch at my side.

Can anyone say birdie go boom?

~X~

**-Sometime During The Night-**

~X~

I warily left the confines of my room to stalk down the dark hallways of the temporary Akatsuki base, glancing around furtively as if every corner would jump out and try to kill me.

I wouldn't be surprised.

After all, Kakuzu wasn't very happy with his destroyed room.

And neither was Hidan for that matter.

Oh well. Not my fault he got caught in the explosion. The guy was immortal- he would be up and at it by morning.

But my throat was completely parched and I wanted something to drink. And satisfying my need was much more important than my life at the moment. So I continued on my potentially dangerous trek through the halls, coming to a halt outside the kitchen doorway. I cautiously peered inside, noticing no one in the area before sighing in relief and stepping onto the tile floors. It was cool beneath my bare feet, and I couldn't help but look down to study them. They were really nice floors…

"What are you doing up so late?"

I look up, sweat dripping down my face which was currently wielding quite the horrified expression. "L-Leader-san!" I unnecessarily blurt out.

He stares, regarding me coolly from where he sat at the kitchen table.

Along with Itachi and Sasori.

I look away, fake tears running down my cheeks. I really needed to work on my awareness skills…

"So brat- couldn't sleep?" Sasori-no-danna asks me from where he sat, chin resting in a palm.

What kind of a question was that? He knew very well I was being hunted down by Kakuzu like a wild animal. I hid in his room once I saw the cage for Kami's sake! Sometimes I think he just liked to irritate me. And it was working, because now I was officially irked. "Shut up danna un."

Leader motions for me to join them at the table. "You must realize that blowing up Kakuzu's workplace costs us more money," he said as I walked over. "Please try and refrain yourself."

"Hai, hai…" I mutter, pulling out a chair to sit next to danna and across from Itachi and Leader. I had half the mind to tell Leader that he should be scolding Kakuzu for trying to heal somebody with things like chainsaws and knives, but I prefer to live for a while longer.

Itachi watches me with hidden amusement in his eyes as Leader gets up and wanders to the cabinets. "It _was _a loud explosion. You should lie on the down-low for some time," he tells me.

"I was…" I mumble, ignoring the haughty look my danna was giving me. "But then I got thirsty hmm." Now that I thought about it…

Why was Sasori-danna and Itachi up anyway? Sitting with the Leader no less!

Reading the quizzical expression I must have had on, Itachi says, "I was thirsty as well. Leader-san was already down here with Sasori when I arrived."

My eyes glance sideways at my danna. "What were you doing?" I curiously ask.

Sasori nonchalantly smirks. "Playing poker."

Itachi and I deadpan. You can't play poker without cards…

"While we're up, we might as well have a little snack- no?" Leader walks back over to us, kindly offering the large bowl in our direction. I could tell he was choosing to ignore the conversation we were having.

The three of us sitting down peer inside the bowl.

Sasori draws back almost immediately. "Oh dear," he murmurs, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Leader blinks. "Hm?"

Itachi and I stare wide-eyed at the contents.

Sasori has to smother his laughs with a hand.

Leader watches us with a brow raised. "What's the matter?"

My head banged onto the table as I felt a part of me die.

Damn walnuts.

I was _so _not in the mood!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It wasn't bad I hope lol XD**


End file.
